wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leotheras the Blind
Leotheras the Blind is a Boss of Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir. He is a blood elf demon hunter. Abilities * Leotheras alternates between Humanoid Form and Demon Form through most of the fight. Humanoid Form lasts ~45s, while Demon Form lasts ~60s. * Upon reaching 15% health, Leotheras' forms split apart and must be handled together. * Leotheras will enrage after 10 minutes of combat, wiping the raid very quickly. Humanoid Form Abilities Melee * Leotheras will melee his current target when he is not performing Whirlwind. His melee damage averages for 2500-3000 on a tank. This damage is less threatening than other bosses, allowing flexibility for healers and tanks to handle their Inner Demons. Whirlwind * Leotheras will spin around the room in a fashion similar to the Sartura encounter in Ahn'Qiraj. The Whirlwind lasts for 15 seconds. * Deals up to 3000 damage when struck, but also applies a 15s bleed effect that ticks for 2500 damage. The instant damage is mitigated by armor, but not the bleed effect. * The Whirlwind has a cooldown of ~15s after it stops. * Resets all threat after the Whirlwind stops. Demon Form Abilities Chaos Blast * Chaos Blast is Demon Leotheras' only form of attacking. He will stand still during this phase, and constantly cast this on his current target. * Chaos Blast is a single target nuke that does 150~ fire damage as well as exploding around the target dealing that much AOE damage. * Chaos Blast also applies a debuff that increases fire damage taken by 1675, lasts for 45 seconds, and stacks to 20. * Chaos Blast is a 2 second cast. You can expect about 30 blasts during a Demon phase. Inner Demon * Around ~25s into the Demon Form phase, Leotheras will summon an Inner Demon from up to five raid members. * Inner Demons spawn with ~11,000 health. * Each Inner Demon can be attacked only by the person it spawned from. You have 30 seconds to kill your own Inner Demon. If Leotheras returns to humanoid form while your Inner Demon is still alive, you will become Mind Controlled for 10 minutes (non-removable except through death). * Inner Demons hit for very little and can easily be healed through, dealing ~1000 damage melee and casting a 3.5k damage Shadow Bolt (reflectable!). * Inner Demons take increased damage from arcane, nature, and holy spells. * Inner Demons will not be summoned on the person with aggro. * Hunters, Warlocks, Shamans, Mages and even Priests should make sure their pet doesn't get the killing blow; the Mind Control is only prevented if the player's character deals the death blow. Strategy Humanoid Form Bleeding : anyone hit by the Whirlwind will receive a bleed effect which will result in a certain death if you are not healed fast. The dot can be removed with Divine Shield, Blessing of Protection, or Ice Block (Stoneform no longer removes the bleed effect). Having a hunter misdirect your tank after the Whirlwind keeps people from dying and will allow the raid to DPS faster. Alternatively, have a shaman place a Searing Totem on the tanking spot, he will aggro this, allowing the MT to stand next to it and get aggro back easily Having a Protection Paladin main tank this encounter can be an advantage, as he doesn't have to run around to pick him up, but can simply throw an Avenger's Shield at Leotheras. If you keep up "Focus's Target" and set Leotheras as your focus, you will see who he is whirlwinding towards. Just run away and he will deaggro you and whirl towards someone else. It is possible to have ALL raid members avoid being hit. Demon Form Having an SL/SL warlock with fel hunter and high fire resistance tank this encounter from range is fairly standard practice, as his attacks do splash damage, and might hit melee dps if tanked normally - though this is certainly also doable. Dealing with your Inner Demon: * Hunters: it can be hard for hunters to kill their demon on time since the demons are melee, and hunters have a deadzone. pets can be used against demons but if the pet get the killing blow the hunter will get mind controlled, use your pet with growl on, DPS the demon all the way down to 20%, then click on pet passive and stay, so the pet stops attacking and stays on range holding the mob for you, 3 more shots should be enough to finish the demons. * Priests(holy): Start with a dot, PW:Shield and Smite them to death. SW: death is also useful, you should also have someone else to heal you since you have to focus on killing the demon. Alternatively, you can open with a Psychic Scream, to give yourself some uninterrupted spellcasting on your demon without fear of pushback. You do need to be ready if the demon runs out of spell range. * Paladins(holy): Start by use Avenging Wrath, to increase you damage by 30% for 20 sec, then continue with Consecration, Exorcism, Holy Shock, Judgment of Righteousness and finish up with the hammer; Hammer of Wrath. * Druids(resto): Demons get extra damage from Nature Damage, Use Insect Swarm if you have it, and spam Wrath * Shamans(resto): Similar to Druids, use Lightning Shield, Earth Shock when it's on cooldown or to interrupt a Demon's spell and spam Lightning Bolt * Tanks: Prot warriors should build 100% rage to defeat their inner demon. You do this by getting on the Leo in his demon form as soon as your warlock has a hold on him. Be in battle stance! Use devistate and and heroic strike while constantly monitoring your rage. Save enough rage for a shield reflect! Shield reflect their shadow bolt and it's a win. Be wearing a mix of dps and def gear for this fight. * All other DPS classes should be able to kill their demon easily * Pets. If you use any class of pet make sure it doesn't get the killing blow, or your will be mind controlled even if you killed your demon on time. After the 60 seconds are over, he'll go back into his humanoid form. Split Phase At 15%, Leothoras' Demon Form splits from his Humanoid Form, and both forms must be handled together. The Demon Form starts with 100% health, while the Humanoid Form retains the current health. The Humanoid Form's attacks are the same as before. The Demon Form still uses Chaos Blast, but no longer spawns the Inner Demons. Upon defeating the Human Form, the Demon Form despawns. Suggested Raid Build *7-8 healers: Worst case scenario is 5 inner demons on healers, two healers are absolutely needed for warlock tank *2-3 tanks: One being warlock, one to two for regaining aggro on whirlwind. A druid main tank isn't a bad idea, as they can DPS during the demon phase and kill their Inner Demon much more easily than a Protection Warrior in tank gear. *16-14 DPS: Preferably ranged; Combat Rogues are good also as they have a very easy time with inner demons and can DPS the boss whilst blade flurry killing their demon. Quotes Aggro *"Finally my banishment ends!" Transition to Demon phase *"Be gone trifling elf. I'm in control now." Insidious Whisper (inner demons) *"We all have our demons..." Killing a Player (demon form) *"I have no equal." *"Perish, mortal." *"Yes, YES! Ahahah!" Killing a Player (blood elf form) *"Kill! KILL!" *"That's right! Yes!" *"Who's the master now?" 15% Leotheras/Demon split *"No! NO! What have you done?! I am the master, do you hear me? I... aaghh... Can't... contain him..." - Leotheras *"At last I am liberated. It has been too long since I have tasted true freedom!" - Shadow of Leotheras (demon) Death *"You cannot kill me! Fools, I'll be back! I'll... aarghh..." Loot First kills Notes *As of 08/02/07 Inner Demons are bugged, and if a players pet lands the killing blow on the demon, the player will still be mind controlled. *It should be noted that Leotheras' demonic side seems to be out of his control, easily leading to the theory he was the Blood Elf, of the first trained, that went insane. External links Category:Blood Elves Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Serpentshrine Cavern